


Ab igne ignem

by DFox, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - The Witcher, M/M, UST, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: ...буде таковой ведьмак не справится с данным ему поручением, то гореть ему в драконьем пламени, пока не сгорит.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди низкого рейтинга G-T





	Ab igne ignem

Драконы могут играть практически чем угодно: вещами, абстрактными понятиями,

животными, людьми, другими драконами и даже призраками.

_Ян Словик, Трактат о драконах_

Тварь была будто из его кошмарных снов. Плоская змеиная морда, толстая, в шишковатых морщинах шея, гребень — даже на вид острый, как бритва. Длинные задние лапы скребли в нетерпении песок, короткопалые, мясистые передние увенчивались внушительными когтями.

Выданные ему в качестве оружия сеть и трезубец были против такого врага бесполезны, а палочку отобрали еще при аресте. Гарри замер посреди арены, следя за тем, как тварь ступает, перебирая лапами, будто наслаждаясь воем трибун, — видно было, что ей не впервой. А, может, правду писали в одной давно превращенной в золу книге: здешние твари разумны, только разум их нечеловеческий и потому контакту они не поддаются?

Где-то ударил колокол — глухо, один раз. Трибуны затихли. Тварь картинно поднялась на дыбы, открывая подбрюшье — нет, и сюда не ударить, слишком плотная чешуя как броня, — и взревела низко и утробно.

Гарри в коротком хитоне, едва доходящем до середины бедер, и шутовском ярком шлеме, увенчанном петушиными перьями, почувствовал себя так, словно его голым выставили на ледяной ветер.

Тварь потрусила в его сторону — и времени на раздумья не осталось.

Он перехватил трезубец поудобней, в левой руке поднимая бесполезную сеть.

Чтобы убить тварь, нужно было метить по глазам.

Мощные когти клацнули в каком-то дюйме от головы Гарри, сдергивая с головы шлем. Он присел, уворачиваясь.

Когти свистнули, рассекая воздух.

Гарри ткнул трезубцем в открывшийся бок, вкладывая в удар всю свою силу, — туда, где чешуйки разошлись. Тварь зарычала, и этот рык порывом ветра пронесся над ареной. А в следующую секунду Гарри увидел, как единственное его оружие разлетается в щепки.

Тварь снова бросилась в атаку.

На этот раз он упал, обдирая руки и спину, тварь нависла над ним, занося лапу и разевая пасть, набитую острыми мелкими зубами. Толпа ахнула и замерла в ожидании развязки, как единое существо.

— Стой, — выдохнул Гарри прежде, чем успел подумать, что делает, прежде, чем успел сообразить, что говорит на парселтанге, — друг.

— Я — друг, — повторил он, и тварь над ним замерла, изумленно качнувшись.

— Стой, — повторил Гарри. На трибунах стало так тихо, что он услышал скрип песка под лапами и массивным хвостом. Тварь озадаченно мигнула.

Трибуны взвыли.

— Беги, — выдохнул Гарри. — Теперь — беги.

Тварь мотнула головой, будто соглашаясь, и, развернувшись, ринулась на ближайшую трибуну.

— К воротам! — заорал Гарри, поднимаясь с песка, но тварь его не понимала или попросту больше не повиновалась ему.

Люди вскакивали с мест, бросаясь врассыпную.

— Стой! — крикнул Гарри. — Остановись! — и в ту же секунду почувствовал, как что-то больно ударило его в бок, вышибая весь воздух.

Следующий удар пришелся в голову. В глазах потемнело.

***

— Чародей, сиречь ведьмак.

Писарь усердно шуршал пером по длинному свитку. Шериф, с большой начищенной до блеска желтой бляхой на груди, расхаживал около стола, заложив руки за спину и по-хозяйски задрав подбородок.

— Явился к нам… Откуда ты явился, колдовское отродье?

Гарри вдохнул — шумно и глубоко, набирая в грудь побольше воздуха. В боку, куда попал первый камень, закололо. Голова все еще была похожа на пустой котел и звенела точно так же. Рук, связанных за спиной, он не чувствовал.

— Издалека, — процедил он, не спуская взгляда с шерифа. — Отсюда не видно.

Писарь перестал шуршать, заинтересованно приподнял голову.

— Неуважение к следствию, милсдарь шериф? Фиксировать?

— Фиксируй.

Гарри хмыкнул:

— Я из Англии, а прибыл по личному приглашению бургомистра. Под его слово чести. Хорошее, однако, слово…

Писарь озадаченно поскреб пером за ухом:

— Поклеп, милсдарь шериф? Фиксировать?

— Да погоди! — рявкнул шериф, и писарь втянул плешивую голову в плечи. — Этого не надо! Пиши такое: «По задержанию означенного чародея проведен следственный эксперимент, коим установлено, что ведьмак сей истинный и может управляться с рептилиями при помощи одних только слов. Перечень изъятого при аресте: склянки с зельями непонятного содержания числом шесть, книги, содержания неопознанного, по-видимому, колдовские, числом три, жезл ведьмачий, он же, по утверждению задержанного, волшебная палочка, числом…

— Одна, — закончил из-за спины до боли знакомый голос, и Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не обернуться. Наверняка ведь показалось.

Малфоя считали официально пропавшим без вести, а неофициально — погибшим. И неудивительно, их поместье пострадало одним из первых.

Гарри ни в пропажу, ни тем более в гибель Малфоя не верил. Напротив, был уверен, что тот живет, припеваючи, где-то на тропических островах — с его-то деньгами и не такое было возможно.

Но встретить его в этом захолустье? Среди маглов, охотящихся на колдунов и ведьм так же истово, как и на всяких магических тварей?

Шериф поднял со стола палочку, покрутил ее в пальцах, рассматривая с разных сторон.

— А правду говорят, милсдарь Малко, что жезл ведьмачий делается из дерева тиса, срезанного у могилы висельника в ночь лунного затмения?

— О подобном не слышал, — не слишком любезно возразил «Малко», подходя к столу. Гарри даже моргнул: надо же, не показалось. — А вот про то, что взявший сей жезл без ведьмачьего позволения лишается своей мужской силы на чертову дюжину лет — про то да, слыхал и не раз. Но я думаю, враки это все, милсдарь шериф. Нам ли, просвещенным людям, верить в какие-то дремучие…

Шериф вздрогнул всем телом и выронил палочку. Она упала, звонко щелкнув по каменным плитам, прямо под ноги Гарри.

— …суеверия, — закончил Малфой, поднимая палочку. — Все-таки тринадцать лет — это как-то слишком даже для ведьмаков, не находите?

— Про жезл записывать? — пискнули из-за писарского стола.

— Нет! — рявкнул шериф. — Пиши такое: «По рассмотрению обстоятельств означенного дела судом постановлено: за преступления перед людьми и богом ведьмака приговорить к смертной казни путем сожжения в драконьем пламени…»

***

— …Но по причине того, что оный преступник умеет заговаривать рептилий и пригоден для убийства дракона, беззаконно разоряющего округу, смертную казнь заменить на поимку или же изничтожение означенного дракона.

Толпа на площади засвистела и заулюлюкала. Гарри попытался выпрямиться, но ничего, кроме боли в прочно затянутых ремнями руках да пошатнувшейся хлипкой опоры под ногами, это ему не дало. Гарри опасливо покосился вниз: рухнуть прямиком на торчащие снизу колья было немногим лучше, чем сгореть заживо. Костер горожане собрали знатный: видно, подобные развлечения все же случались у них не слишком часто.

— Молчать! — глашатай был щуплый и весь какой-то словно вытянутый в длину, но голос имел поистине громовой. Назревавший было бунт стих.

— Но с условием: буде таковой ведьмак не справится с данным ему поручением, то гореть ему в драконьем пламени, пока не сгорит.

— Не думай, что выкрутился, ублюдок, — обронил шериф, разрезая веревки. — Говорят, дракон-то наш не просто убивает, а по кусочку откусывает. И начинает вовсе не с головы.

Гарри пожал плечами, растирая затекшие запястья:

— Посмотрим.

***

— На расходы по убийству сей твари отпущено из казны магистрата 50 дукатов. Но так как осужденный должен за стол и кров, предоставленный на протяжении пяти дней, пока длилось следствие по его делу, а так же за порчу имущества в виде меча и шлема с петушиными перьями, а так же вследствие…

Все повторялось. Писарь усердно скрипел пером по бумаге, шериф расхаживал по кабинету туда и сюда, стражники замерли перед входом с бердышами наперевес. Только на этот раз руки у Гарри не были связаны, а палочка находилась там, где ей и положено — в специальном футляре в рукаве. При желании он мог бы сейчас легко уйти: Ступефай в одного, Инкарцеро и Силенцио в другого, мешочек с золотом в карман, Конфундус и Обливиэйт на стражу.

Это было бы даже справедливо: поступили местные с ним не то чтобы благородно. Но любопытство — сильное, жгучее, почти детское, — шевельнувшееся при одном только упоминании местного дракона, удерживало Гарри на месте прочнее любых цепей. Собственно, он и приехал сюда за тем, чтобы по возможности увидеть его поближе. Что ж, теперь предстояло насмотреться от души.

А еще был Малфой. Сейчас Гарри даже не был уверен, что Малфой действительно был, а не привиделся в бреду после трех дней щедрых «стола и крова», за которые он сполна заплатил прижимистому магистрату, а скорее всего — шерифу и бургомистру в личные карманы. Схема была отработанной, сталкиваться с ней Гарри уже приходилось.

— … а по сему к означенному Поттеру по имени Гарри приставить в помощники…

— Как это не платил?! Я платил, милсдари, врет она все, за мои же кровные меня еще и к суду?! Да сама ты крыса! И полдуката не отработала, милсдари, бревно, как есть бревно…

Через минуту слов шерифа стало не разобрать, а в кабинет ввалилась встрепанная девица в одной короткой, едва прикрывающей колени, сорочке и полуодетый молодец, которого крепко держал за пояс один из местных стражников.

Шериф обрадовался:

— А вот и первый кандидат, милсдарь ведьмак. Вот, значится, кого мы с тобой отправим!.. Рейтар Боско! Равняйсь!

***

— И-эх, — в который раз вздохнул рейтар Боско, встряхиваясь по-собачьи, — в такую погоду хороший хозяин пса на улицу не выгонит, не то, что…

— И не говорите, милсдарь Боско, — пискнул писарь, дрожа. — Костерок бы сейчас…

— Костер нельзя, — веско произнес Марко — мужчина неопределенных лет и занятий, — любовно откладывая в сторону мушкет и стаскивая с себя плащ. Вода с плаща стекала ручьями и оставалась лужицей на сыром полу палатки. — Сказано: «При охоте на дракона костры разводить возбраняется», что тут неясного?

— В такую погоду и дракон, небось, и носа на улицу не кажет, — завел писарь, зубы его лязгали, попадая один на другой.

— А вот схватить горячку — это уж как пить дать, — заворчал Боско под нос, — но кому об том думать, правильно, некому…

Они спорили с самого начала подъема.

И в прошлую ночь костер все-таки не разожгли.

А с утра небо набухло тяжелыми черными тучами и поднялся сильный, до костей пронизывающий ветер. Кое-как преодолели половину назначенного на день пути, но дальше двигаться стало невозможно: дождь хлестал такой силы, что сбивал с ног. Палатка, растянутая прямо под струями воды, давала лишь иллюзорную защиту.

И хотя дождь утих — так же внезапно, как начался, под ногами хлюпала все та же вода. От ветра полотнище дрожало так, что Гарри всерьез опасался: его сейчас сорвет и унесет к чертовой драконьей бабушке, на самую вершину. Там, по уверениям милсдаря Малко, проводника и знатока драконов, а по совместительству Драко Малфоя, и было логово огромного ящера.

Холод пронимал, казалось, до самых костей. Гарри покосился на Малфоя: Тот сидел на корточках, обхватив колени руками, и вид у него был отсутствующий, как у человека, который задумался о чем-то очень далеком. Или вот-вот отключится от переохлаждения. Гарри, по правде, и сам был близок к подобному исходу, а потому выбирать не приходилось. Он сказал, яростно растирая руки в тщетной попытке вернуть им хоть немного тепла:

— Как бы там ни было, все равно надо высушить одежду, иначе ночью околеем от холода — дракон или не дракон. Я прав, милсдарь Малко?

Малфой вскинулся, будто его ударили плетью, но быстро взял себя в руки, пожал плечами с напускным равнодушием:

— Хворост мокрый, да и кто его собирать станет?

— А это не беда, милсдарь Малко, — оживились рейтар и писарь, — мы мигом.

***

Костер сначала давал больше дыму, чем тепла. Потом ветки стали суше, огонь — ярче, и все повеселели. Каждый достал припасенную снедь, по кругу пошла фляга Малфоя — с такой огненной жидкостью, что Гарри, сделав первый глоток, поперхнулся — куда там тому огневиски! А со второго волна тепла омыла его с головы до пят и стало возможно слушать не только щелканье собственных зубов, но и разговоры вокруг. Говорили, как уже повелось, о драконе.

— …байки то все, — захмелев, рейтар Боско залился румянцем во всю щеку и размахивал руками. — Дракон — он, конечно, оборотень, но в человека перекинуться не может, ибо существо безмысленное. В лошадь там, в корову, чтоб подманить — это запросто. А значит, чтоб победить его, особой смекалки не требуется, только сила…

— Дурища, — фыркнул писарь, любовно оглаживая крутой бок фляги, — ты дракона по себе не меряй, он тварь хоть и безмозглая, а все ж посильней тебя будет. Да и по разуму, пожалуй…

— Что ты сказал? — вскинулся рейтар. — Да как ты…

— Я знал, — произнес внезапно молчавший до сих пор Малфой, — одного человека, который превратился в крысу.

— Да ну, милсдарь Малко, врешь! — покачал головой Марко, до сих пор молча занимавшийся чисткой мушкета. Писарь рассмеялся, счастливо и пьяно, а Боско притих.

— Лет двенадцать так прожил, — пожал плечами Малфой и подбросил в костер еще немного хвороста.

Против ожидания, дыма не прибавилось, а пламя весело затрещало. После нескольких неудачных попыток костер разжег Малфой, — вспомнилось вдруг Гарри, и все согласились с тем, что опыта у него куда больше, чем у других. Ведь он, считай, живет в этих горах, изредка появляясь в городке, прилепившемся в низине, в основном, чтобы пополнить запасы спиртного. Это было очень странно: Малфой — и вдруг проклюнувшаяся тяга к аскетическому уединению. Впрочем, жизнь сотворила с ними много странного. Вот, например, если бы кто-то десять лет назад сказал Гарри, что он будет работать на маглов, уничтожая терроризирующих их магических тварей, Гарри решил бы, что прорицатель сошел с ума.

— А потом? — не отставал писарь, — потом, милсдарь Малко, что было?

— А потом задушили. Когда стал человеком.

— За что?

— За предательство.

— Ты? — зачем-то спросил Гарри. История Хвоста и его жалкой смерти встала перед глазами, словно он заглянул в Омут Памяти.

Малфой впервые посмотрел прямо на него. Покачал головой.

— Нет, не я. Нашлись другие… люди.

Малфой, конечно, не знал и не мог знать, как все было на самом деле. А Гарри до сих пор видел, словно наяву: Хвост хрипит и извивается под Рукой Смерти, царапая себе горло, они втроем с Гермионой и Роном пытаются разжать сомкнувшиеся на горле Хвоста пальцы — и не могут.

— Человек-то был дрянь, — вырвалось у него.

— А ты почем знаешь? — покосился на него Марко. — Хотя… Раз в крысу обращался, наверное, да.

— Слыхал я, — сказал Боско и снова хлебнул из фляги, передавая ее Гарри. Судя по звуку, оставалось в ней на донышке. Гарри пить не стал — отдал хозяину. Рейтар проводил ее тоскливым взглядом, — что если за человеком водится грешок, то дракон того не упустит, обязательно за ним придет.

— Ага, потому и бургомистр его убить хочет. Не он дракона, значит, дракон его, — хмыкнул Марко, продолжая чистить мушкет. — Да и мы все тут не зря. Взять хотя бы ведьмака того же. По делам его колдовским и наказание. — Гарри промолчал, очень интересно было, куда вывернет разговор. — Или тебя, милсдарь Боско…

— А что я? — вскинулся Боско.

— А он за воровство, — фыркнул писарь. — Вдову, с которой жил, бросил и обокрал подчистую, да еще и оболгал на суде. Если б не добрые люди, не пережила бы зиму, без денег и с малыми детьми-то!

— Да как ты смеешь?! — Боско вскочил на ноги, вытягивая нож из-за пояса. — Да ты сам…

— Об чем и речь, — резюмировал Марко. — Ты не кричи, Боско, сядь. Никто тут не без греха. А ты, милсдарь Малко, ты-то почему тут оказался?

— Я? — пожал плечами Малфой. — А мое дело маленькое. Я тварей чую за несколько миль, помогу вам гнездо найти — и буду таков. Пойду в караул, что ли. Сменишь часа через три, ведьмак?

Гарри кивнул.

***

Выпитое с вечера было виновато, или же его терзала его собственная тревога, но он так и не сомкнул глаз. Ветер за холщовыми стенами то утихал, то принимался шуршать в травах и кронах. И тогда казалось, что вокруг палатки кто-то бродит, и шаги у него не похожи на человеческие. Иногда, после очередного порыва, Гарри чудилось, словно воет и стонет какое-то животное. Приходилось себя успокаивать: Малфой остался в карауле, и если бы что-то произошло, он бы их всех наверняка разбудил.

Гарри вспоминалось, как они — точно так же! — сидели в палатке вместе с Гермионой, и тогда им тоже чудилось, что кто-то крадется, а потом оказалось, что вернулся Рон. А когда их схватили егеря… Интересно, почему Малфой его тогда спас? У них так и не было случая поговорить.

Испуганно заржала лошадь — на этот раз спутать было никак нельзя. Гарри понял, что поспать не удастся, взял палочку, откинул полог. Малфоя на месте не оказалось

Лошадь заржала снова. Гарри замер, прислушиваясь: позади палатки раздался совершенно отчетливый треск — будто какое-то крупное животное пробиралось сквозь густой кустарник. Гарри бросился на звук. Темнота была такая густая и плотная, что давила на глаза.

— Люмос! — пробормотал Гарри, и в ту же секунду кто-то крепко схватил его за шею.

— Нокс! Поттер, придурок! — зло, горячо зашептал ему на ухо Малфой. — Ты его спугнул!

— Что? — изумленно, тоже шепотом выдохнул Гарри и тут же понял, что имел в виду Малфой, дернулся в непрошеных объятиях: — Пусти! Уйдет!

— Да поздно, — фыркнул Малфой, отступая — и сразу пропал, остался только голос, звучавший глухо, но все так же насмешливо и неприятно, как в школе. — Уже ушел. Не без твоей, Поттер, помощи. Я его, между прочим, уже давно караулил. А тут ты… И никакое сонное зелье тебя не берет.

Гарри вдруг понял: кроме него, из палатки никто не вышел. Шум, треск и ржание могли переполошить кого угодно, но его спутники, все, кроме них с Малфоем, спали как убитые. Знакомое раздражение комом застряло в горле, а пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки. За прошедшие годы Малфой нисколько не изменился. Разве что ставки в их соперничестве теперь совсем другие.

— Что ты сделал?! — зашипел, выбросив кулак вперед, ориентируясь исключительно по звуку. Кулак встретил свою цель, Малфой ахнул от неожиданности. Гарри уже был готов, и как только под ногой Малфоя хрустнула ветка, сделал подсечку. Малфой то ли видел в темноте, как кошка, то ли просто почувствовал, схватил и дернул Гарри на себя. Они рухнули прямиком в хлюпающую грязь и покатились, обмениваясь тумаками.

— Да ты охренел, Поттер! — все так же шепотом заорал Малфой. И Гарри понял, что Малфой навалился на него всем телом, пытаясь удержать от очередного удара. — Какого драккла ты делаешь?

— Ты! — тоже шепотом рявкнул Гарри. — Ты рисковал нами, чтобы поймать дракона! Или, может, ты с ним заодно?!

Малфой вдруг ослабил хватку и мелко затрясся. А в следующий миг ошеломленный Гарри понял, что он смеется.

— Твою мать, Поттер, — отсмеявшись, сказал Малфой. — Столько лет прошло, а ты не поумнел ни на кнат. Я охотился не дракона, а на вурдалака. Он за нами увязался от самой деревни.

— Вурдалака? — тупо переспросил Гарри.

— Вурдалака, кровососа, вампира, — только не говори, что не знаешь, что в здешних местах этих тварей хоть пруд пруди. И я его почти поймал! А тут ты вылез, заладил как попугай: «Люмос, люмос».

— И что теперь? — спросил Гарри, садясь.

— Лошадь он нашу зарезал, вот что. Скажи спасибо, что этим обошлось. А поклажу свою теперь потащите на своих горбах сами.

***

— Н-да, — поскреб в затылке рейтар и повторил, в который раз присаживаясь на корточки и приподнимая лошадиную голову с остекленевшими глазами, чтобы посмотреть на две аккуратные дырки на на шее. — Вот так дела.

Писарь, бледный как полотно, сжимал в руках холщовый мешок. Глаза у него бегали, губы дрожали, а зубы стучали так, что это слышал даже Гарри, собиравший вместе с Марко палатку.

— Ну, что, в дорогу? — Малфой материализовался на поляне, когда сборы были почти закончены. Он ушел еще на рассвете, сообщив, что идет ставить силки. Гарри проводил Малфоя задумчивым взглядом, но уточнять, на кого он собирается охотиться на этот раз, не стал. Что-то было не так во всей этой истории, но что — Гарри никак не мог понять. Малфой не врал: после того, как они нашли труп лошади, в этом легко было удостовериться, но явно что-то не договаривал.

Идти вверх по крутом у склону, с поклажей на плечах, с болтающимся на поясе оружием, было чертовски тяжело. Все пыхтели, обливаясь потом, и молчали, будто сговорившись.

Погода же, словно в насмешку над человеческими тревогами, была превосходной. Солнце не просто светило — припекало, пытаясь восполнить вчерашний пробел. Воздух становился все прозрачней, и ельник, которым поросли склоны внизу, редел. Деревца, низкие и такие кривые, словно их скрутила в штопор неведомая сила, казались пародией на своих собратьев, растущих внизу.

Писарь, шедший в середине их маленькой колонны, вдруг замер, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь.

Гарри чуть не налетел на него, окликнул:

— Эй, ты чего?

Писарь поднял голову. Лицо у него было красное, как у всех у них, а вот глаза — белые и совершенно безумные.

— К-как хотите, м-милсдари, а я дальше ни ногой! Не пойду я!

Писарь взвизгнул, и, отшвырнув мешок, опрометью кинулся вниз по склону.

— Стой! Куда ты?! — закричал Гарри, но Марко, идущий за ним, только шикнул.

— Не мешай, милсдарь ведьмак. Человек, может, смерть свою почуял, здесь оно запросто.

***

Привал сделали еще засветло, а когда красноватое солнце стало опускаться за зубчатый горизонт, костер почти догорел.

Малфой снова колдовал над огнем, хотя Гарри не замечал, чтобы он пользовался палочкой, и опять сидел в стороне, не участвуя в общем разговоре. Говорили снова о драконе и еще немного — о писаре.

— Может, это был знак? — говорил Боско, и, нервно вертя нож в пальцах, бледнел так, что видно было даже в сгущающихся сумерках. — Может, писарь сбежал, потому что знал: нас кто-то ведет? Прямиком дракону в лапы?

— Может, оно и так, милсдарь Боско. Играет с нами тварь, как кошка с мышью…- задумчиво кивал Марк, снова чистивший свое оружие. Боско вскакивал, чтобы тут же сесть, размахивал руками: — Может, это ты, ведьмак, и есть дракон? Заведешь нас повыше и как ту лошадь…

Гарри отмалчивался, водил точилом вдоль длинного ножа и поглядывал на Малфоя. Тот тоже молчал, ворошил догорающий костер.

— Пойду силки проверю, — сказал Малфой, вдруг поднимаясь.

— На ночь глядя? — хмуро поинтересовался Гарри.

— А ты что, мне в няньки нанимался? — огрызнулся Малфой.

Когда он проходил мимо, Гарри почувствовал исходящий от него волнами жар, будто от костра.

Выждав немного, Гарри тоже встал:

— Проветрюсь.

И пошел следом.

***

Преследовать Малфоя, одетого в темный плащ, в сгущающихся сумерках, на незнакомой местности, оказалось задачей не из легких. Несколько раз Гарри едва не упустил его из виду, выручало только то, что Малфой шел куда-то очень целенаправленно, а когда Гарри услышал шум реки, то понял, куда. А еще через пару минут, следуя за Малфоем, он оказался на берегу густо поросшей кустарником горной речки.

Малфой присел у речушки, погрузив в нее ладони — и Гарри показалось, что от воды пошел пар. А Малфой, набрав воды в горсть, несколько раз плеснул себе в лицо.

Гарри замер, боясь обнаружить себя лишним движением. Но в бархатных сумерках, все больше и больше сгущавшихся, плеск воды, перепрыгивающей с камня на камень, перекрывал все остальные звуки.

А Малфой вдруг начал раздеваться — быстрыми, рваными движениями стягивая с себя одежду, словно куда-то торопясь. Гарри смотрел, как завороженный, как Малфой скидывает плащ, рубашку, надетую прямо под него, Снимает штаны. Мелькнули белые полукружия ягодиц — Малфой зашел в воду. Вода в речке была ледяная — это Гарри знал наверняка.

Как и то, что любой нормальный человек не выдержит в такой речке и нескольких минут.

Малфою же, казалось, все было нипочем. Он плескал на себя водой — методично, будто совершая некий ритуал. Гарри показалось, что он стал свидетелем чего-то, чего никто не должен был видеть, чего-то странного, смущающего и одновременно будоражащего.

Выглянула округлая, крутобокая луна, заливая все вокруг мертвенным бледным светом. Теперь Гарри мог видеть четче, и в то же время очертания окружающего менялись, становясь нереальными, почти сказочными. Малфой был похож на какое-то неизвестное доселе изваяние — прекрасное и страшное одновременно. Он постоял еще несколько мгновений, а потом встряхнулся, будто приходя в себя. И выбрался на берег. Гарри аппарировал недалеко от лагеря, Малфой, наверное, сделал то же самое, потому что к потухающему костерку они вышли почти одновременно.

— Ну, что там в силках, милсдарь Малко? — спросил Марко, отрываясь от созерцания едва тлеющих углей.

Малфой пожал плечами: — Пусто сегодня.

— Видать, дракон распугал… Или этот… — Марко кивнул в сторону оставшегося внизу, ощетинившегося темнотой ельника.

— Не к ночи! — вскочил Боско. — Вот только не надо опять эти разговоры вести! Накличете!

— А ты, ведьмак, нашел, что искал? — проигнорировал рейтара Марко.

— Как сказать, — уклончиво ответил Гарри.

Малфой взглянул на Гарри — быстро, но пристально, и Гарри понял, что Малфой все это время знал о его присутствии.

Спать ложились в тяжелом молчании. И все время, пока он спал, Гарри снился Малфой — с кожей, будто светящейся изнутри собственным светом. Малфой, от рук которого в ледяной речке шел пар. Малфой, за спиной которого, словно тень, вырастали гигантские крылья.

***

Туман был белым и густым, как неснятое молоко. Протянув руку вперед, Гарри не видел собственных пальцев. Осторожно сделал шаг: мелкие камешки под ногой дрогнули и посыпались вниз с неожиданным грохотом. Туман, упавший на гору внезапно, среди ясного солнечного дня, усиливал и искажал любой звук: будь то пыхтение Марко, одолевающего подъем, или же шаги Гарри. Малфой двигался куда бесшумнее, словно заранее знал, куда ступать. Гарри объяснял себе эту неожиданную ловкость тем, что Малфой ходит в горы далеко не первый раз.

Вот и сейчас они с Марко шли как слепцы в связке, а Малфой…

— Все, привал, — сказал Малфой где-то совсем рядом.

Он шел впереди их небольшой колонны, и Гарри то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что не знает, радоваться или тревожиться тому факту, что Малфой ведет их. Предчувствия и опасения, клубившиеся, подобно клочьям проклятого тумана, с прошлой ночи, только усилились.

Наутро обнаружилось, что пропал Боско. Рейтар сбежал на своей смене, прихватив все ценное, до чего мог дотянуться, включая меч Гарри, который тому с большой помпой выдали в магистрате. Не то чтобы Гарри скорбел о потере: это была тяжеленная двуручная махина из плохой стали, но сдобренная полустертой позолотой. Выдавший его клялся на чем свет стоит, что меч заговоренный. Но хватило самой поверхностной проверки, чтобы понять: на мече не было и следа магии — ни сейчас, никогда раньше. Просто чье-то парадное оружие, красивое, бесполезное, сваленное среди такой же бесполезной рухляди, поднесенной когда-то кому-то в дар. С тем же успехом можно было идти на дракона с сетью и трезубцем ретиария, стоимость которых так прилежно высчитали Гарри из его неполученной награды.

Боско с самого начала напускал на себя вид бывалого рубаки: он смертельно, до икоты, до колик, боялся. И сейчас в тумане, который, казалось, становился только гуще, Гарри его отлично понимал: от присутствия чужой, чуждой магии покалывало кончики пальцев и сдавливало дыхание. Боско наверняка чувствовал тот же необъяснимый, давящий страх, но не мог объяснить себе его природу.

Они отошли совсем недалеко от лагеря, когда наткнулись на первые следы. Обгоревшие, обломанные ветки, камни, покрытые толстым слоем пепла, полуистлевшие обглоданные кости с каждым шагом попадались все чаще.

А потом упал туман. Он клубился у самой земли, быстро перекатываясь по ней, поглощая пространство дюйм за дюймом. Гарри никогда еще не видел ничего подобного, и — мог бы в том поклясться — туман был порождением все той же магии: чужой, незнакомой, враждебной.

— Трусишь, милсдарь Малко? — возразил Марко не своим, глухим, напряженным голосом. — Ну, так я поведу.

— Хочешь свернуть себе шею?- фыркнул Малфой.

— А ты, как я вижу, и рад. — процедил Марко. Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу, Марко смотрел на Гарри, а в руках его был мушкет, и целил он прямо Гарри в лоб. — Думаешь, милсдарь ведьмак, я не догадался, что зарезал лошадь никакой не вурдалак? Я видел, как ты крался прочь из палатки, когда думал, что все спят! Думаешь, не знаю, отчего писарь с Боско бежали от тебя, как от чумы? А может быть, стоит поискать Боско в ближайшем перелеске? Или только его кости?

Марко сплюнул Гарри под ноги и перевел мушкет на Малфоя:

— Думаешь, я не догадался, кто наслал этот туман, милсдарь Малко? Думаешь, я не знаю, чьих рук это дело…

Мушкет снова прыгнул — уставившись в лоб Гарри.

— Ты в своем уме? — холодно поинтересовался Малфой, и Гарри увидел боковым зрением увидел, как пальцы того легли на набалдашник тяжелой трости.

— Не двигаться! — рявкнул Марко. — Вы, оба! Дракон и его пособник!

Выстрел отозвался в горах громовым раскатом — и в ответ загрохотало эхо. Неведомая сила сбила Гарри с ног. Он откатился в сторону, пытаясь вытащить палочку.

А когда ему это, наконец, удалось, Марко превратился в огненный столб.

***

— Агуаменти! — заорал Гарри, вскидывая палочку и направляя ее на живой — пока еще живой! — и вопящий не своим голосом от боли факел.

Но пламя не погасло. Напротив, оно усилилось, словно вместо воды Гарри облил несчастного маслом. Тот завопил еще громче, упал на землю, пытаясь сбить огонь.

— Какого черта! Что ты сде…- Гарри повернулся к Малфою и онемел. Там, где должен был стоять Малфой, расправлял крылья, выступая из тумана, огромный белый дракон. Он казался нереальным, почти призрачным: большая плоская голова, мощные покрытые перламутровой чешуей лапы, крылья, заслоняющие собой выглянувшее, наконец, солнце.

Крик затих и боковым зрением Гарри увидел, что Боско куда-то исчез — на черной, обожженной траве остался лежать только его мушкет. Дракон же, вытянув длинную, в чешуйках, шею, разинул пасть, изрыгая очередную порцию пламени — в сторону Гарри.

Ни думать, ни удивляться времени не оставалось.

Гарри упал, перекатываясь, уворачиваясь от летящей в него струи огня, вскинул палочку, но ничего произнести не успел. Палочка вырвалась из рук и полетела к дракону, будто повинуясь Экспеллиармусу. Обожгло щеку — дракон попалил траву рядом с его головой.

Гарри вскочил, вытаскивая из-за пояса единственное свое оставшееся оружие — длинный охотничий нож.

— Ты! — закричал Гарри, выставляя нож впереди себя. — Ты убил его!

Дракон дернул хвостом — и в этом жесте Гарри ясно увидел чисто малфоевские пренебрежение и насмешку.

«Страшно, Поттер?», — прозвучало в голове так явственно, будто они снова стояли друг против друга в дуэльном клубе. Вот только то, что происходило сейчас, дуэлью никак нельзя было назвать. Гарри увидел трость, которой пользовался Малфой, и которая теперь лежала, отброшенная, межу ними — на расстоянии броска. Наверняка Малфой там хранил свою палочку — не зря же он не расставался с тростью в своем человеческом облике.

Довольно большой, поросший мхом, камень, до того мирно лежавший близ тропы, словно сам по себе подпрыгнул и оказался у Гарри под ногами. Удивляться этому чуду было недосуг — Гарри подхватил его и бросил прямо в голову дракону. Тот дернулся, уходя от броска, недоуменно и даже обиженно.

В момент, когда Гарри бросился к трости, земля дрогнула в первый раз. Сверху раздался такой страшный грохот, словно обрушивалась сама гора. Камни летели, набирая скорость, увлекая за собой другие. Большие и мелкие, они неслись прямиком на них с Малфоем, сметая все на своем пути.

А Гарри застыл, словно пораженный Ступефаем, не в силах двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой.

Последнее, что он увидел, были крылья — белые, раскрытые на полнеба.

***

— Очнулся? — спросил Малфой.

Гарри осторожно открыл глаза. Они были в какой-то пещере, освещенной лишь слабым, умирающим огоньком маленького костерка.

Где-то в глубине мерно капала вода, Малфой, уже в своем человеческом облике, грязный и встрепанный, как воробей, сидел рядом с ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Гарри осторожно пошевелил руками и ногами: вроде цел и даже не связан, только холод пробирал до кости.

Он вдохнул в грудь побольше воздуха — сырого и затхлого, ребра отозвались тупой болью. Со скоростью горячечного жара в голове пронеслось все, что случилось: в этот день, и — раньше. И вопросов по-прежнему было больше, чем ответов, хотя ответ на самый главный теперь был так же ясен, как солнечный день.

— Зачем ты… — начал Гарри, получилось по-вороньему хрипло и каркающее. Он кашлянул, чтобы прочистить горло. — Зачем ты спас меня? Ведь тебе не…

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Ты хотел сказать: спасибо, Драко, что дважды спас мне жизнь? Не за что.

Гарри промолчал. Огонек дрожал, отбрасывал на стены пещеры их длинные тени, но почти не давал тепла.

— Когда я услышал, что они поймали некоего ведьмака, которого сами же и призвали, сразу почему-то подумал о тебе, — продолжал Малфой, подкладывая сухие ветки. Через всю щеку него шла длинная подживающая ссадина, на скуле наливался огромный синяк. — Только такой идиот, как ты, Поттер, мог очертя голову броситься в подобное дело.

— Ты всех… убил? — спросил Гарри, заранее зная ответ. Ведь не зря же среди костей, которые он видел на подъеме, попадались и человеческие.

Малфой снова фыркнул, пожал плечами, все так же глядя на огонь, ни разу — на Гарри. А тот не мог отвести взгляда от отросших, небрежно рассыпающихся по плечам волос Малфоя, от его лица, подсвеченного костром. Смотрел — и вспоминал огромные белые крылья.

— По большей части до этого не доходило. Они справлялись сами.

— А Марко?

Малфой пожал плечами.

— Он жив, если, конечно, не прибило камнепадом. А жаль. Придется теперь искать другое место, да и тебе в деревне появляться больше нельзя, сожгут — и глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Маглы — они, знаешь ли…

— Когда… — невпопад перебил его Гарри, — когда все случилось, я не верил, что ты погиб. Думал, правда, что ты… на островах там, или еще где-то. Укрылся, в общем.

— А я и укрылся, — развел руками Малфой. — Чем не надежное место? То один норовит убить, то другой. Теперь вот ты пожаловал… Драконоборец.

— Убьешь меня? — Глупый вопрос сорвался с языка прежде, чем Гарри успел себя остановить.

— Что? О, нет, — блеснул зубами Малфой. — Разве ты не интересовался здешними сказками? Про похотливого дракона и несчастную девицу? Мне досталась, конечно, не девица… Но это намного лучше. Ты мне нравился еще со школы, знаешь?

Малфой откинул волосы, упавшие на лоб и пристально посмотрел на него. Во взгляде не было ни злости, ни вызова. Только смешливые искры — отражение маленького костерка.

Гарри, наверное, должен был разозлиться, но не смог. Было что-то неизменное в их бесповоротно изменившемся мире. Малфой как был занозой в заднице, так ею и остался. А Гарри…

Он почувствовал, что краснеет — густо, стремительно, неотвратимо.

— Или… Поттер? Только не говори, что…

— Дурак, — буркнул Гарри.

Малфой рассмеялся — весело, искренне и заразительно. Гарри смеялся с ним, утирая выступавшие слезы. Смех отдавался болью под ребрами и теплом — в груди.

***

Гарри проснулся от густого, тяжелого запаха дыма. Он въедался в глаза, забивал легкие. Каждый новый вдох давался труднее предыдущего.

Снаружи раздавался какой-то треск и шум, и, прислушавшись, Гарри с ужасом понял: у входа в пещеру бушевало пламя. Кто-то точно знал, где их искать, и натаскал хворосту и мха, перекрывая дорогу наружу.

Гарри выругался под нос, доставая палочку. Измученные, они с Малфоем потеряли осторожность и не стали дежурить, а теперь было поздно.

Ловушка захлопнулась.

Дышать было невыносимо трудно и больно, словно воздух превратился в битое стекло. Кружилась голова, темнело в глазах, а от входа в пещеру шел сильный жар.

— Малфой! — позвал он, но никто не отозвался. Руки задрожали, а сердце забилось сильнее. — Малфой! Люмос Максима!

Люмос оказался бесполезным, впрочем, как и Эванеско — очистить воздух с одного раза было невозможно, а дым все прибывал и прибывал.

Малфоя в пещере не было.

Дыма с каждой минутой было все больше.

— Он там! Я вам говорил, что он там! — торжествующе закричали снаружи, и Гарри узнал голос рейтара Боско. — Что, ведьмовское отродье, припекает? То ли еще будет!

Огонь уже полыхал в самой пещере, жар стал невыносим, Гарри почувствовал, как на нем начинает нагреваться одежда. Выбора не оставалось: умереть здесь и сейчас или же попытаться прорваться наружу. Что будет, если ему это удастся, Гарри загадывать не стал.

***

Камни под его заклинаниями шипели, наполняя пещеру паром. Он смешивался с дымом, и Гарри понимал — осталось немного. Дышать было нечем, сделать каждый новый вдох было все равно, что глотнуть подожженной ваты. Раскаленный воздух обжигал гортань и легкие, колдовать уже было почти невозможно. Огненная стена не становилась ниже, но Гарри упрямо шел, а потом полз прямо к ней, и думал о Малфое.

Неужели он предал? Неужели он с деревенскими заодно? Неужели…

Мысли путались, перед глазами темнело.

Гарри опустил палочку, чувствуя, что силы, наконец, покинули его окончательно. Разве что сделать еще один, последний, вздох.

Пламя вдруг колыхнулось, а потом стало уменьшаться.

Люди снаружи кричали по-прежнему, а потом все стихло.

Гарри закрыл глаза.

— Поттер, — раздалось на ним, — Энервейт, твою мать! Не вздумай мне умирать, ну?

Гарри улыбнулся.


End file.
